The present invention relates to a thin film forming method. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor substrate and an electronic device which are produced by employing the method.
The performance of a thin film transistor, a solar cell, and other types of electronic devices is dependent on the crystallinity of a silicon thin film formed on a quartz substrate, a glass substrate, or a flexible substrate included therein. Therefore, intensive researches have been conducted to develop techniques to improve the crystallinity of silicon thin films formed on quartz, glass, and flexible substrates.
Laser annealing has been known as a representative method for forming a polysilicon film on quartz, glass, and flexible substrates (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-91604).